Love's Adventure WLRNim's Island Crossover
by stonys
Summary: Rachel Mason, a writer/head teacher decides to help a young girl trapped on an island as her father is lost at sea. But she soon comes face to face with the girl's father. Will it flourish into something else?
1. Chapter 1

This is a crossover between Nim's Island and Waterloo Road. I think it'd seem really romantic if I followed the story of Alex Rover, Nim and Jack Rusoe, and changed it around so it's Rachel and Eddie. So Eddie, as Jack, would end up having a daughter, and Rachel would be Alex, but instead of being a writer, she would be a head teacher, but also a writer in her spare time. And Eddie is the scientist.(:

Rachel Mason wasn't an average woman. She was scared of quite a few things, sometimes including going out of the house, but for the sake of her job, she would have to overcome this fear and drive to work in Rochdale every day. And despite her everyday job being a head teacher, she enjoyed writing in her spare time. She'd published one book, which included an adventurer called R. Mason, who would endeavour each day travelling the world and going on adventures. But even though he was a fictional character, he would follow Rachel wherever she went, and he would talk to her, try to give her advice. And even though it sounds crazy, she talked back to him. He'd make her look demented sometimes, but her answer would always be she was thinking of her new book. Despite all her fears, here she was, sitting on a beach on an island, 'supposedly' helping a little girl because her father was lost at sea. All this began because of an idea she had for a new book. Whilst in her office on a normal school day, she searched the internet for an island that looked adventurous, entriguing. And whilst browsing, she found it. A picture of an island called 'New Jersey' that wasn't far from Britain, and it included a volcano, that hadn't erupted in years. It was the ideal island, and a scientist/teacher called Eddie Lawson lived on the island, with his daughter Carly Lawson. His email had been listed at the bottom of the page, so she decided to email him. But when 'he' replied, she found out that Eddie was actually lost at sea after leaving for his daily route to his school, and hadn't come back. Carly, then emailed her, telling her that she was alone, and had a 5 inch cut on her knee as a result of standing in the trees to see if he'd come home. So after much persuasion from R. Mason, the fictional character, she decided to overcome her fears and accompany the young girl until her father came home. But when she arrived, the girl accused her of not being R. Mason, and running off into the trees, abandoning her to wallow in her sorrows.

'Rachel.. go after her. You came here to help her.' The fictional character told her.

'You just heard her, she doesn't need me! She's fine on her own!'

'She doesn't mean that.. She needs you, and you need her.'

'B- But I don't need her.. I have you..' She smiled, putting her hands on his cheeks.

'No.. no, I refuse to be your backing call any longer.' The man replied, making his way towards the water.

'Y- you can't leave me! I created you, you get back here!'

'You're on your own, Rachel.' And he swam away, leaving her standing on the beach and watching him abandon her on an island.

'Gaaah! Stupid fictional character.. I don't need him.' And she turned around, sighing deeply as she made her way towards the trees that the young girl had earlier ran through. She screeched slightly as the flies flew around, and the branches hit her face as she stepped through the forest.

'Carly.. Carly help. Where are you?'

The girl groaned as she heard her cries for help, calling back to her. 'I'm here..'

Rachel smiled slightly, running through the forest as quick as she could, stopping outside a cute little house, decorated with vines and leaves. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. But as she looked around, it was broad daylight, and a small fire was lit just by the step, Carly however, was nowhere to be seen. She looked around again, panicking as she thought the girl had been taken by a lion or something else dangerous. But as she looked up at the trees, Carly was sitting on the balcony high above the hut, her legs dangling over the side. Rachel slowly approached her, hesitantly reaching out a hand, before putting it back by her side as she sat down next to her.

'You miss your dad, don't you?'

Carly looked at her strangely. 'Of course I do.. he's the only family I have left.' The girl put her head in her hands, letting out quiet, but audible cries. 'Wh- why hasn't he come home.?'

Rachel lifted her arm, keeping it floating above her shoulders as she debated whether to pull her into a hug. When the girl continued to cry, she decided it was best and pulled the girl towards her, stroking her hair softly as she whispered to her reassuringly.

'Shhh, it'll be alright. He'll be home sooner than-' But she stopped mid-sentence, as a blurred figure caught her eye in the distance as it was approaching the horizon. 'Carly.. look.' She said, pointing towards the sea.

Carly looked up, beaming again as she got up, running down the slope and off the balcony, rushing as fast as she could towards the shore, awaiting her father's arrival as the boat came closer and closer. Rachel stood behind her, but further away as Eddie got off the boat, running towards his daughter and embracing her tightly.

'Aw, Carly! I missed you so much!'

'I missed you too, dad.' The girl replied, crying into his shoulder.

'I'll never leave you again, ok? I promised you I wouldn't, but unfortunately the waves got to me, and I was stuck in the sea. I tried to get out of there.. really I did, but everything I tried to do, it just wouldn't work.'

'Dad, it's alright. As long as your here.' She smiled, pulling away from him as Rachel approached them, smiling at the scene infront of her. Eddie looked at her confused as he saw her, trying to figure out who she was. Rachel realised what he was doing, so decided to introduce herself.

'Hi. I'm Rachel Mason.' She extended out her hand, the hairs on the back of her neck standing on end as he took it, slowly shaking it up and down.

'This is R. Mason, dad. The writer.'

'R. Mason? But isn't he a man? An adventurer?'

'No, that's just her character. She created him.'

He chuckled. 'Ah, ok. I'm Eddie-'

'The scientist.' She grinned, gazing up at him.

He nodded, matching her gaze and smiling softly. 'Yeah.. the scientist. Nice to meet you. Shall we.. er.. go up to the house?'

'Um.. yes. Ok..' Rachel nodded, her heart racing as Carly smirked up at them, sensing the chemistry between them. The three of them turned around, heading back into the trees and up to the beautiful hut in the woods. Now this was an adventure.


	2. Chapter 2

Eddie, Rachel and Carly sat silently around the lit campfire, whilst Eddie was cooking some sort of evening meal that Rachel had never seen in her life. To her, it looked like slush, and at first, she believed that she saw something wriggle in the sludge as it cooked, but she dismissed it, telling herself that she was seeing things, which wasn't really unusual for her, and quietly sat in awe of Eddie's cooking. After around 10 minutes, the meal was finally cooked and 3 plates were passed around to each person, topped with whatever it was she was about to eat. She sniffed it at first, and to her surprise, it smelt.. decent. But smell wasn't everything, it was the taste she was more worried about.

'Um.. what is this we're about to eat? If you don't mind me asking.'

Eddie laughed slightly. 'It's called Gumbaloo, it's got gumba beans, bits of tea leaves and these.' He held a handful of a dozen worms. 'Meal worms.'

Rachel clasped her hand over her mouth, forcing herself not to be sick. 'Oh, right.. ok.' She picked a bit of the sludge up with her fork, scrunching her nose as she put it to her mouth.

'How is it?' Eddie asked eagerly, seeing that she had eaten it.

'Abit more.. chewy than I expected.. but not so bad I guess.'

'That's my special recipe you're eating there. Made it up myself.'

'Oh, really? Well I can see your very.. creative.'

Eddie smiled at her as he carried on eating, gulping each bit down rather quickly, just as Carly was doing. By the looks of them, you could see that it was obvious they were used to this kind of food. Rachel on the other hand, was not. But she didn't want to seem rude or a pushover, so she decided to swallow all of the Gumbaloo that was given to her, despite her stomach not agreeing with it. As they'd all finished, they all put their plates away, washing them out by the river before heading back to the house, sitting on the balcony as they appreciated the stunning view of the shore over the trees.

'It's a lovely view..' Rachel said, breaking the silence around them.

'Hmm, I've always loved this place. Lived here since I was a young boy.'

'Oh really..? So, you were born here?'

'Oh no, no. I'm originally from Rochdale, England. But we emigrated here when I was 5.'

'Rochdale..? I- I live in Rochdale.'

'Really? Well that's a funny coincidence. Where abouts you living?'

'Sunrise Terrace, number 22.'

'You're kidding! That used to be my house!'

'Wow, really? Well.. this is pretty ironic.'

Carly stood up, grinning at the two of them. 'I think I'll leave you two to it. See ya later.'

'Where you going?' Eddie stated, frowning at her slightly.

'I'm only going surfing for abit! I'll be back, don't worry dad.' She kissed him on the cheek. 'Bye.. Bye Rachel.' And she jumped onto a vine, swinging onto the shore before running out to the sea with her surfboard.

'She's quite the adventurer.' Eddie chuckled.

'So I see. I can see abit of my character in her.'

He smiled. 'So.. how long have you been a writer?'

'My main job is a head teacher at a comprehensive school. But I've been a writer for.. 15 years now I'd say.'

'Wow, so you must have alot on your hands then.'

'Not really. As the years have gone by, I've gotten used to everything now, so it's not really a problem for me.'

He grinned. 'You're quite a woman, Rachel Mason.'

'And you're quite a man, Eddie Lawson.'

He grinned, turning his body more to face her. 'I feel like I've seen you before.. your face seems familiar.'

'Maybe we used to play with each other when we were kids, we just can't remember.' She laughed.

'I wish I could remember.. I bet we had fun.'

'Oh, I'm sure we did.'

'But if that is the case.. I'm glad that I've seen you again.' He smiled softly.

'Same here. You're very charming.'

'Why thank you, you're not so bad yourself.'

He laughed, looking up at her as their eyes met. The both of them fell silent, continually gazing into each others eyes as the sun set. Without even thinking, he began to move closer, the gap between them becoming smaller as his face stopped, inches away from hers.

'You're beautiful, Rachel. I don't think I've ever met such an.. extraordinary woman like you before.' He chuckled.

She laughed. 'Well.. that's me. I'm not your average girl.'

'I like it.'

Eddie's brown eyes were fixated on hers, shining in the moonlit sky as the sun totally disappeared. His hand moved up to her face, cautiously moving a strand of Rachel's hair behind her ear. Her hand rested on his cheek as their lips brushed, closing the gap between them. For a moment, she hesitated, pulling back slightly before moving back in, closing her eyes as she kissed him, this time with added passion. Her arms slowly moved around to his back, resting gently on his shoulders as his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. They gently kissed for what seemed forever before he finally pulled away, getting his breath back. She put her hands to her cheeks, blushing slightly as she became all flustered.

'Wow that was..'

'Unexpected..?'

'Lovely, was what I was going to say.' She smirked. 'You don't think that bad of me, do you?'

'No! No, of course not. I was just assuming-'

'I was kidding!' She laughed, standing up as she wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. 'Do you want to.. go down to the beach? See what Carly's up to?'

Eddie nodded. 'Yeah.. Yeah, that would be nice.' The two of them walked down the slope that led towards the house, walking out of the forest and onto the white sand. She'd never been on a beach in the night time before, it was beautiful. As the two of them took their time walking along the shore, Eddie moved his hand, linking it with hers as she smiled at him, entwining their fingers as they watched Carly surfing the waves.


End file.
